Internet Protocol television (IPTV) is a system that delivers television content using Internet Protocol. IPTV systems provide users with greater flexibility and choice of content including Video-on-Demand (VoD), live TV, video recording capabilities, time-shifted television (TSTV), Subscription VoD services, High Definition (HD) subscription, etc., as compared to legacy cable networks.
This service requires precisely orchestrated technologies to deliver quality viewing experience. At the same time the subsystem is required to maintain an optimized allocation of network resources to deliver promised quality of service for all users and to balance the load of video streams to prevent infrastructure faults or system failures.
One drawback of live and on demand service capabilities is dynamic load shifting depending on the demands based on location, time and subscriber type. This non-deterministic behavior of user demands may result in network congestion, poor quality of service, discontinuous telecast, link failure and even subsystem failure which hampers the service quality and degrades the user experience.